


Gargoyle Gabe

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this list of prompts, I thought I would give them a try and here they are. First one, as the title stated, Gabriel is a Gargoyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyle Gabe

Gabriel hated the situation he got himself in. He couldn't quiet remember how because it had been several centuries. He sat as a gargoyle on his wall, there were others with him. Once upon a time the castle they sat at was new, then time and people few away in the wind. Then the walls started tumbling from age and he was the last one standing. He use to feel a little proud that he was the 'last one standing' but after a while it just got boring. 

Then people came. He laughed at their stupid clothes and hats. They wondered around the castle, took notes on flat boards that folded open and light came out of. An even funnier looking man came and stood in front of him for a long time. Gabriel tried to make faces at him but he was stone, hence he couldn't. Then even more people came and boxed him up. He was transported to another building, it was higher then anything he thought was even possible. Then the most amazing thing happened. At night he would stop being stone, but by morning he would turn back into a gargoyle on the side of the building. For several nights he would pace on the sides, he found that he could see his reflection in one of the windows.

It didn't look like much, but he was better off then the others. They looked like demons or monsters. He looked like a...well man with monster parts. He was shortish, but with shaggy hair that he couldn't see the color of. Neither could he see the color of his eyes, it didn't stop him from making random faces in the mirror til he got bored. He had a small pair of horns sticking out of his head and wings on his back. Other then that he looked like a man.

He thought about going down in the night when he was 'awake' but he didn't want to get lost. He didn't want to end up some where and not 'wake up' the following night. If he only knew the troubles coming for him. The next day was the first day Sam Winchester came to study at the top of his building.   
=======  
The first day was weird. The giant of a man sat next to him and opened the weird light board and started mumbling to himself. He seemed to be studying with the light board. His eyes lit up as he understood what he was reading. The man sat with his legs dangling over the ledge and his back leaning against Gabriels legs. So Gabe watched him work as he tried to work out what everything was. He kept getting distracted by the man. He only stayed a hour or more before he packed up and left. 

That night Gabriel stalked around the roof. He was confused by the day and wanted nothing more to actually be able to talk to the man. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
=======  
For almost a year, the man came. Sometime for the entire day he would work of sit out on the edge and watch the city and not get any work done. The man always left before the sun set and Gabriel was left alone. He figured out the mans name. One of the days another man came.

"Sammy, why are you always up here?" The man spoke with laughter, but there was an underlining of worry. "Come on Sam. It's been almost a year. You need to move on with your life. This isn't healthy"

"Dean, I have to find out where she went" Sams eyes were dull and his shoulders hunched down over making him look like a kicked puppy. Gabriel wanted to fix it, or yell of this 'Dean' for making Sam look like that.

"Jess isn't coming back, Sam" Dean looked pissed "She's gone and staying up here as you try to work out what happened isn't going to bring her back. She wouldn't want you wasting your life like this" The shorter one grabbed the bigger by the shoulders and shook him slightly, "I'm not asking you to go out and hook up, I'm just asking you to start to move on. Just try to, for your big brother"

"Ok" Sam whispered, he was shaking and he was holding back tears. Dean hugged him and they left. Gabriel was left to think about who Jess was.  
=======  
Sam didn't come back for a month, making everything boring again. Gabe wanted to hear him mumble and cuss at his computer. 'He learned the name of the light board, he didn't know what it did but he knew the name' He just wanted to talk to someone now, preferably Sam but that wasn't likely to happen. Then Sam did show up, at night.

Gabriel wasn't at his 'day' spot. He had wondered over to the other side of the building(he was making faces at himself again' He had heard drunken crying and turned to find Sam sitting on the edge of the building with his feet hanging over the edge. There was a bottle hanging from his fingers. Gabriel walked forward quietly and watched. Sam had yet to notice that he had moved. Sam took a swig from the bottle and leaned back to where Gabriel was suppose to be. Except he wasn't there, Sam ended up splayed on his back at Gabriels feet with a shocked look on his face.

"WHa?" Sam slurred out, he still had his eyes closed and used one hand to rub the back of his head as he tried to sit up. He struggled to his feet in a drunken matter and ended up face to face with Gabriel. Well chest to face, Gabriel had to tilt his head back to see his he was so close. Sams eyes widened and he stared blankly at him. Gabe smiled and took the bottle from him. 

"Heya Sammy" He sang, he chuckled as Sam rubbed his eyes and peered at him. His eyes were glazed with alcohol. He blinked a couple times before reaching out and to poke his shoulder.

"You...you move" Sam swayed for a second, then passed out landing on Gabriel in the process. 

'Well Fuck, now I can't move' He grumbled as he tried to shove the man off but the size different made it impossible. He was stuck. Sam was snoring loudly and drooling on him. For several hours he laid there before he noticed something. Sam was shivering from the cold. Gabriel looked around, 'I need something to cover him with' There was nothing, figures. 'Wait' he unfolded his wings and attempted to wrap Sam in them. It took a couple tries to fix the pesky appendages around the man, but he managed it. It was past midnight and the coldest time of night, not to mention that they were at the top of a very high building. 

"Mmm" Sam moaned out and shifted around. He slowly lifted his head and froze, again. "You are alive?" He asked slowly, his eyes brightening.

"Yes, but only at night. I'm not sure how" Gabe answered just as slow, he arched an eyebrow at the man. He had turned into what looked like an overly excited puppy, glowing eyes and everything. It made him smirk at the man, how the Hell did the genes of thousand upon thousands of years of human evaluation result in this gorgeous man on top of him. "Now that I have spent a thousand years rotting in a castle, where I couldn't move at all, and now that I'm here I can only move at night, Would you get off? Not that I'm not enjoying being around another person but you are big" He waggled his eyes at that last bit. 

"Oh, shit sorry" Sam blushed and jerked away, he pulled away and Gabriels wings flopped down at their sides. Sams eyes widened again as he noticed the wings. "How do you even exist? You were stone" he was running his eyes up and down Gabriels body, going from his horns to his wings to his eyes and back again. 

"Apparently they have stopped teaching manners" Gabriel held back a smirk, making Sams blush brighten. Sam jumped to his feet and then didn't seem to know what to do with himself, he kept running the back of head with a hand. Before he held it out to help him up. 

"Sorry, but you were stone. Thing like this happens in fairy tails, not real life" Sams eyes were full of light again, "How did that happen, I thought you were just a gargoyle"

"Hey, I'm offend by that" Gabriel grabbed his hand and he was pulled to his feet, more pulled up and dangled in the air for a second before he was placed back on his feet. He tucked his wings away, and tried to glare at him. It didn't last. "What is that computer thing you had, what does it do? What is this city called? What are those weird moving lights down there?" 

"Whoa, slow down" Sam raised is hands up in a calming gesture. "How do you even know what a computer is?" 

"I ask the questions, Samsquash" Gabriel put his hands on his hips and glared at the man.

"That's a new one. Fine" Sam sighed at him and walked over to the edge to sit down. He followed happily, trying to keep the bounce out of his step. "The computer will be the hardest to explain at the moment. We are in California, but that's the state not the city. What moving lights?" 

"Those" Gabriel pointed over the edge of the building, down to the web on the ground. He had sat next to Sam. 

"Those?" Sam smiled and this time he was the one to arch his eyebrow at him "Those are cars but how about this I ask a question, then you ask a question" 

"Why?" He did not whine this out.

"Because I'm curious about this" Sam wrinkled his nose at him and ran his hand through his hair. They stared at each other for several minutes before he gave in.

"Fine"  
=======  
"GABE?" Sams voice filled his ears but it was just before sunset, so he couldn't move yet. Sam stood at the edge of the building in front of him and set down a basket. "Don't tell me you're still sleeping, at this time of day" He grinned at his own joke before his eyes flew open, "Oh shit, I'm becoming Dean!" He squeaked out. Sam had been coming back almost every night, when he couldn't stay at night he would bring modern objects during the day and leave them for Gabe to fiddle with that night. 

"Hah" Gabe leaped forward and tackled him over the edge of the building, he wrapped his arms around Sam as they fell. His wings flapped out and they flew around in circles before landing back on the roof. "What have you brought me?" Gabe dug into the basket but couldn't get anything before Sam picked him up and moved him away. 

"If you would stop, I would show you" Sam snapped as he slapped his hands away again. He pulled out several odd things out, and started to put things together in a large bowl. It took several minutes til he let Gabe come closer. He handed him one of the bowls and a spoon. "Try it" Sam smiled.

Gabe quickly shoveled the spoon into his mouth. He moaned out happily as the sugar hit his tongue. "What is it?" he sighed out before stuffing more in his mouth, his eyes closed in bliss.

"Ice cream, with toppings" Sam said weakly. Gabe opened his eyes to see him gaping at him like a fish out of water. He tipped his head to the side in a silent question, then squeaked as Sam tackled him and kissed his lips. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime before breaking apart. 

"Wow" he wheezed, he wasn't expecting that.   
====  
"Gabriel, wake up!" Sam was yelling at him in an excited voice. He didn't want to get up, they had spent the night doing amazing 'activities' and he wanted to sleep. 

"Leave me alone" Gabe growled, swatting a hand at the annoying man-puppy that was shaking his shoulder. His eyes stayed closed, he wanted to forever remember the night of their first kiss and the following moments.

"No you have to wake up, you have to see this" Sam yelled in his ear, arms circled around his waist and picked him up. 

"Hey! That's painful!" Gabe snarled out twisting around to glare at him, Sam didn't put him down.

"Damn. You are NOT a morning person" Sam grinned at him, not effected at his glare at all.

"What?" Gabe looked around, it was light out and he was still 'Awake' He still had his wings and horns but he was moving in the daylight. Sam really liked the horns, the were just big enough for him to get a grip of them as leverage.

"I guest you could say you are a night owl" Sam winked at him, he reached up and gave a tug on one of his horns. 

"Or maybe I believe that my energetic moose man rises too early" Gabe grumbled, he started to pull on the pants Sam had brought over to show him. 

"Think about all the thing you can see now, or at least my bed" Sam waggled his eyebrows at him as he handed him a shirt.


End file.
